


A Hiemal Heart

by ladysaxobeat



Series: Weasleys In Frozen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaxobeat/pseuds/ladysaxobeat
Summary: Percy Weasley has always been different from his siblings. And as far as his siblings knew, that entailed isolating himself from them and putting a damper on their fun. However, Percy harbors a secret that keeps him behind locked doors, a secret that will change Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny's lives when they find out...
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley & Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley & Ron Weasley, George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, George Weasley & Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy(One-Sided), Molly Weasley & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & George Weasley, Percy Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Weasley siblings - Relationship
Series: Weasleys In Frozen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Vuelie

**Vuelie**

When Prince Perseus Weasley was born, it was on a crisp Autumn day. August 22nd was predicted to be a cool weathered day, but when the third son of King Arthur and Queen Molly Weasley was conceived, people said that the temperature took a drastic dip. The royal midwife had run back into the nursery to find the new babe cooing at a light flurry that had kicked up in the room, and she had fainted on the spot.

The King and Queen had been pleasantly surprised, but shocked nonetheless. Of course, they hadn’t loved their son any less, but such a power had never appeared in their family lines before. Once young Percy was healthy enough, the King and Queen set out with their son to seek answers from Albus Dumbledore, the Stone Statue shaman. He told the two that Percy was a special lad to have been born with such a power. 

Arthur and Molly already knew this, but stayed silent in order to be polite.

Dumbledore warned the two to be cautious with Percy as he grew, as though his power was magnificent, the wrong mindset could change what they would know as a loving boy into a dangerous monster.

This, of course, set the parents off. Molly hugged the sleeping Percy to her chest, and Arthur had glared, telling Dumbledore that the boy was just a baby, it was wrong to predict such things about a toddler he knew nothing about. Dumbledore had quieted them, saying that as correct as Arthur was, they could never tell exactly what would come of the future.

After making both of them promise to be cautious with the boy in the future, Albus requested that Molly stay and talk with him for a while. Assuring her husband that she wouldn’t be long, Molly followed Dumbledore further into his hut while Arthurtook Percy and begrudgingly waited in their carriage.

“Alright, we’re alone now,” Molly said brusquely, eager to return to her kingdom with her husband and son. “What is it you wish to discuss with me, sir?”

The man chuckled as he took a sip from his stone mug. Molly almost felt inferior for having refused a cup of tea herself.

“There is truly no need to be so hostile, my dear,” Albus told her. “This is a safe place, after all.”

“Which means?” Molly asked, sweeping a lock of red hair behind her ear.

“Nothing much.” The old man takes another sip. “Just that I like to keep a life devoid of secrets. Of course, I won’t force my values on you.”

Molly blinked. Dumbledore looked up from his tea, and though he didn’t give a conspiratorial wink, Molly felt the effects of one regardless.

“Of course you know.”

“You have to tell him eventually.”

Molly doesn’t dare ask who he means, lest she be handed a double sided coin.

“It’s not the right time.” It never is, she mused.

“I suppose not.”

Albus took another sip, and Molly wished she could do the same.

“Is that all?” Molly asked. “I have a son to coddle unconditionally, lest he become a monster to be feared by all.”

The tea cup hit the stone table with a _thunk_. Molly froze, and looked up at Dumbledore, who was more serious than she had seen him all night.

“You’ll do well to heed my warning, Molly Prewett,” he decreed. “There are hardships written in that boy’s destiny. Hardships that you and Arthur will powerless to stop.”

Molly licked her lips. “We’re his parents, Albus. We’ll protect him with-”

“You will not be around forever,” Albus said matter-of-factly.

“We will protect our children with our lives.”

Molly stood, not sparing a glance back as she left the hut. It didn’t take long before Dumbledore heard the fastly receding _clip-clop_ that signaled the King and Queen’s departure. He raised the cup to his lips again.

“I do hope she heeds my warning.”


	2. Let the Sun Shine On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look through the early lives of the Weasley children.

**Let the Sun Shine On**

It wasn’t too long before the Weasley family began to expand, as the King and Queen brought forth a pair of twin boys, followed by another boy two years later, and finally a girl a year after that. The kingdom celebrated these new four, welcoming them into their hearts just as they had their eldest brother, their Crown Prince to be.

But, unbeknownst to the kingdom, the Royal Family was harboring a secret. It was the kind of secret that changed lives. A secret so powerful that, if discovered, could lead to dangerous outcomes…

“Come on,” a four-year-old Ronald Weasley whined softly, “do it, _please_.”

Percy Weasley, now nine-years-old, rolled his eyes into his pillow.

“Mother and Father expect us to be asleep, Ronald. I will not make it snow at this hour,” he replied, pulling his covers further over himself.

“But sleeping is boring!” six-year-old George Weasley protested.

“Yeah, I wanna build a snowman,” Frederick Weasley, also six, added.

Before Percy could attempt to assuage his younger brothers, a babbled cheer filled the room.

“Snowman!” three-year-old Ginerva Weasley cried happily from her crib. “Snowman!”

“Oh, look what you three did,” Percy grumbled with no malice. He heaved a sigh. “Fine, I’ll make it snow. You great annoyances.”

The younger boys cheered, shooting out of their beds and running to grab their knitted sweaters. Percy wrapped Ginny up in her blanket, swaddling her to protect her from the cold temperatures to come.

“Percy snowman?” Ginny asked hopefully, grabbing at her brother’s hand.

“Yes, Gin.” She cooed as Percy summoned a snowflake above his palm. “Snowman.”

  
  


The Royal Family was beloved by all in the kingdom of Arendelle, causing quite an uproar when they were seen out and about. In fact, the King and Queen often worried that due to this, it would be harder for their son to keep his secret safe.

“Do it again! Do it again!”

Especially when it came to his siblings.

“Percy!”

At the sound of his mother’s reprimanding tone, the icy ballerina twirling in the palm of ten-year-old Percy’s hand quickly melted into cold water, much to the other Weasley children’s dismay.

“Mum…” seven-year-old Fred and George whined softly as Queen Molly gently took Percy’s hand.

“Come now, what have we talked about?” Though her stern tone wasn’t completely furious, Percy ducked his head in shame, anyway.

“Magic is to be kept secret,” Percy recited, as it was a rule that had been ingrained since birth.

His mother nodded. “There are just some things we just can’t do in public,” she said, addressing all of her children.

“Like run naked in the breeze!” blurted a five-year-old Ron.

“Ronald!” Queen Molly yelped, at the same time Percy snapped, “Ew! Ronald!”

Later that night, after making sure that all five children were fast asleep with no funny business, the King and Queen attempted to wind down. However, today’s events still rang fresh in Molly’s mind. As if he sensed this, Arthur took his wife’s hand in his.

“Don’t fret, Mollywobbles,” he said softly, stroking her hair.

“Oh, Arthur, we’ve already lost so much,” Molly lamented, “will we really be able to get through this? Will our children?”

“Of course we will,” Arthur replied reassuringly. He embraced his wife and pulled her closer. “As long as the sun shines upon us and our family, we will ward off any storm. No harm will come our way.”

  
  


“Watch us!”

“Yeah, watch!”

Arthur looked up from where he was working(re: tinkering with an artifact from past travels).

The twins, now eight, had grabbed the attention of their siblings, who were watching with curiosity and anticipation. Once they were sure their audience was captivated, Fred and George broke into a little song and dance routine.

“ _One, two, three together, clap together, snap together_

_You and me together, knees together, freeze together_

_Up or down together, royally crowned together_

_Always be together, you and me!_ ”

The two boys acted out their words, clapping and snapping, spinning and throwing their hands in the air, moving in ways that were most common when playing with their older brother’s magic. At the end of their rhyme, they each dropped to one knee(symmetrically, of course) and made jazz hands at their siblings, who laughed and cheered.

Ginny, five years old, launched herself into her twin brothers’ arms, giggling wildly as she did so. A six-year-old Ron and eleven-year-old Percy leaned against each other as they watched the display, the icy chess game the latter had conjured beginning to blow into cold air.

“That was a lovely little display, boys,” Arthur piped up, smiling as Fred and George turned to him with bright, matching grins. “You’ll have to perform it for your mother when she returns, I know she’ll love it.”

Molly is currently out, having been summoned by Dumbledore for an important discussion. The children were told she was on a business trip.

“When will Mum be back?” Ginny asked.

“Hopefully before dinner,” Arthur replied. “Why don’t you lot go play? There’s plenty of day left, don’t want to spend it in my study, do you?”

The twins and Ron are already tugging at Percy’s arms, begging him to make it snow for them in the ballroom. Their voices all overlap; at one point, Arthur is sure he hears one of the boys loudly exclaim “Freeze my butt!” before the five bound excitedly out of the room. He shook his head fondly.

His children would go far, he knew it.

As soon as the five were out in the hallway, the twins, Ron and Ginny took off towards the ballroom, their older brother following behind them with a small smile.

Percy loved being the main object of his siblings’ enthusiasm. Whenever any of them wanted to play, Percy was always their first go-to for entertainment. From covering the floor with ice, to making it snow indoors, or even creating a chessboard and pieces from thin, icy air, the younger kids sought out Percy, who would always indulge them, and be sure to bring them comfort when they got hurt or were down.

Even if he didn’t exactly know why he was gifted these powers, nor why they had to remain a secret to non-family members, as long as his siblings found pleasure from it, he did, too.

“What should we do, then, hmm?” Percy asked, as the siblings moved to the middle of the ballroom.

“Ice-skating, ice-skating!” is the loud, unanimous cheer.

“Ice-skating it is.”

With a stomp of his foot, Percy covered the floor in ice, much to his siblings’ delight. The twins took off immediately, twirling around and jumping into the air. Ginny attempted to do the same, and accidentally slipped and fell onto her stomach. She giggled as Fred slid over and helped her up, taking her closest hand as George came and took her free one. The three ‘skated’ around, with the twins periodically lifting Ginny by her arms, making her squeal happily.

Meanwhile, Percy was helping Ron get his footing, holding onto both of his arms.

“Remember what I showed you,” Percy reminded softly. “It’s just like walking, just without lifting your feet.”

Percy moved backward, one foot at a time. Ron mimicked him, moving forward with mirrored steps. Unlike the first few times they had done this, Ron’s steps were less wobbly and more sure.

“Yes, just like that! There you go!” Percy praised.

“I’m doing it!” Ron exclaimed.

“You are!” Percy agreed, smiling at Ron’s bright grin.

Of course, Ron had yet to try this without clutching onto Percy’s arms, but the latter didn’t mind. He'd continue to support the younger for as long as he could.

And so it was that the five Weasley children played for hours on end, ice skating and having snowball fights and making snow angels, when their mother finally returned, right at dinner as predicted. Even through their mouthfuls of food and the bedtime story that would follow their meal, their amiable mood remained, none of them realizing that this night of fun would be their last.


End file.
